


Sick of your PDA!! (ok fine, this time it was only the DA part)

by hana_14



Series: James + Sirius [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Remus is exasperated, Sirius turns into padfoot!, Very fluffy, boys in loooove, drabble-y, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_14/pseuds/hana_14
Summary: Very fluffy fic where James cuddles Padfoot the dog, and Remus is sick and tired of walking in on them having sex in HIS (and their) dorm.





	Sick of your PDA!! (ok fine, this time it was only the DA part)

**Author's Note:**

> a little stupid, a little self indulgent, but...oh well, hope you like! comments & kudos are appreciated a lot XD

"Please, Paddy? Please turn into a cute, widdle doggy?"   
"You're so weird!"   
"But you're so cute! Please?"   
"Oh, so I'm not cute as a person?" Sirius grumbled, and James saw the root of the problem all of a sudden. He crawled over to Sirius and put his arms around him, nuzzling into his chest.   
"Of course you are, don't be ridiculous. In fact, you're more than just cute. You're the most beautiful person on the planet." James reassured him, pressing a kiss onto his collarbone, and then another, and another - in fact, James was finding it quite hard to stop. Sirius laughed a bit, running his hand through James's hair.   
James was trailing kisses up from his shoulder to his neck to his jaw, until he finally reached Sirius's mouth, and kissed him tenderly.   
"I love you, Siri," James mumbled.   
"Love you too." Sirius said breathlessly, pecking him on the lips one more time before he disappeared. And in his place, pressed against the bed they'd been sitting against, was Padfoot the Dog. James immediately flung his arms around him, and the dog whined, sniffing. James nuzzled his face into Padfoot's fur.   
"You're so cute, Paddy, you know that? So so cute! Who's a cutey puppy?" he cooed, grinning at Sirius, who rolled his dog eyes and shook his fluffy black head in disbelief. James patted his head, stroking and scratching behind his ears, and he could feel Sirius leaning into his palm, which compelled him to give him another hug.   
"Who's the cutest? You are, yes you are! I wuv you!" James said, putting one hand on either side of the adorable face and kissing his forehead. Sirius let out another whine, and padded forward until he was leaning his head on James's lap, and gave him a look that said, happy now? James grinned at him, stroking his silky fur.   
"Very happy." 

Later that evening, Remus walked into his dorm with the idea of an early night, and jumped back with a start, because James was sprawled on his bed cuddling a big black dog that was lying next to him. Then he relaxed a bit, realizing it was only Sirius. Remus shook his head. Honestly, those two went beyond that of a normal couple. But then again, even as friends they went beyond the status of normal couples (minus the kisses - on lips, because James had a habit of kissing Sirius's cheek every now and then, which usually made Sirius blush furiously - and sex). They were never truly "just friends", though. If Remus tried to count all the times they made physical contact in a day, he probably would've lost count in just a few hours. Not to mention that many an evening, or morning, or afternoon, for that matter, he and Peter were promptly kicked out of their dorm so that James and Sirius could enjoy some "private time" together, and even when Remus had pointed out that they could go somewhere else, they just rolled their eyes and looked meaningfully at him, by which point Remus was already halfway through the door. There were many, many things he didn't want to do, and watching his best friends have sex was one of them. On some of the worst days, Remus put it slightly below being cursed with the Cruciatus spell.   
It was getting quite annoying how often he was removed from his own dorm. And besides, they were only in their fifth year! How could they be doing this so often? Remus decided that, as their parent - as their friend, that is, he needed to have a talk, even better: The Talk, with them. It was a little too late, but he'd have to make do. 

"Prongs." Remus prodded James with his wand. He was currently lying in his bed, arms wrapped around Sirius and stroking his head as James knew he liked.   
"Yes?" James replied wearily, still a bit exhausted by some previous activities that Remus did not want to know about.   
"We need to talk."   
"Couldn't have chosen another time, could you have, mate?" he grumbled, Sirius nodding in agreement and burying his face into James's bare chest, leaning his head into James's hand; silently asking to be pet more. James chuckled, lovingly running a hand through Sirius's black wavy hair.   
Remus cleared his throat. True, this was a bit of an awkward timing, but he hadn't been thinking when he marched up the stairs, and he certainly wasn't going to back down.   
"No, it can't. Look, both of you, I'm a bit worried about you two." Remus replied.   
"Yes, so am I," drawled Sirius, making James smile. He kissed Sirius's forehead.   
"You tell him baby," he said, feeling somewhat like a puppy-owner for some reason. He heard Remus sigh.   
"It's just...don't you think you're a bit young?"   
James cocked an eyebrow.   
"Young...?"   
They eyed each other until Sirius butted in with a "Care to elaborate?" by which point Remus had already plopped down on the bed.  
"For...you know, sex."   
"Oh," said James. "Well, no, not really. S'not like either of us is gonna get pregnant...so what's the issue?"   
Remus shrugged helplessly.   
"I don't...well, I just feel like it's so sudden, and - "   
"How could it be sudden if I've loved him for years?" asked James shamelessly. Sirius suddenly gave a bark of laughter while receiving another kiss from James.   
"Moons, you're not our dad or anything, it's fine. Don't worry yourself over our sex life. Unless you want to..." he watched Remus's face turn red with a chuckle.   
"Trust me, the less I know about it, the better. But that's not the point! I only - agh, forget it, you're right, none of you are gonna get preggo or anything," Remus mumbled, slipping into modern Muggle dialect. Sirius cocked a grin.   
"That's the spirit!" he said cheerily before letting his head rest on James's chest again. Remus rolled his eyes, walking to his own bed and drawing the curtains to give them some privacy. He wondered if he'd ever find someone that special to him.


End file.
